1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech recognition method and a speech recognition device that recognize speech spoken by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology to prevent incorrect operation of speech recognition is being investigated. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-64595 discloses a speech recognition device equipped with a reflective sensor including a light emitter and a light sensor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-217754 describes a speech input device equipped with an angle detector that detects an angle of a speech input unit, and a distance detector that detects the distance between the speech input unit and the user.